


Meaning Behind a Song

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam Winchester is the member of the popular band ‘The Hunters’. But things get a little awkward when a fan thinks that Sam was singing a song for her, when he was really singing it to someone else.





	Meaning Behind a Song

“Ugh, I hate that I still get butterflies before a show…”  Sam said as he pulled down on his form fitting plaid shirt.  He could hear the sounds of the crowd, even from the back of the stage.  According to his manager, the house was packed tonight for this concert, which of course, made Sam even more nervous.

 

“Dude, we have done this a hundred times…calm down.”  Dean spoke flatly as he adjusted the strap of his guitar.  He was just going through the motions at his point.  Sam always got nervous before a concert, nothing was going to change that.  But Dean knew that once he was out on the stage, he would be just fine. 

 

“Yea…I guess.”  Sam mumbled back as he snatched up his own guitar.  Part of him was excited for the concert, but the other wished he was in the back with his family.  Tours were great, he got to meet so many fans and play the music he loved, but he felt he rarely got alone time with them.

 

“Ready, boys?”  Garth asked as he walked up, shaking Sam from his thoughts.  Garth was wearing his usual plain attire or a button up and jeans.  Dean tried to get him to dress up once, but that hadn’t worked.  Garth only said, “The keyboardist doesn’t need to be flashy”. 

 

Sam chuckled as Dean made another passing comment about Garth’s clothes as he saw their drummer walk up.  “How’s it going Ash?”  He asked as he saw their manager walk out on the stage, getting ready for the introduction. 

 

“Just rockin’ and rollin’.”  He said as he ran his fingers through his mullet.  When he figured it was in place, he pulled his drumsticks out of his back pocket, ready to play. 

 

“Did you remember extra sticks this time?”  Dean shot at him with a pissed off look.

 

Sam could only chuckle as he remembered the last performance when Ash went at it a little hard and snapped his sticks in half.  Not only did he have to leave the stage to get another set, but the piece that broke off hit Dean in the back of his head.  Sam would never tell Dean, but it was hilarious. 

 

They four of them gathered into a quasi-line as their manager screamed out.  “And now the act you have been waiting for…The Hunters!” 

 

The crowd went wild as Sam, Dean, Garth, and Ash ran out on stage, taking up their places with the microphones and instruments.  The immediately jumped into their first, and most popular song, ‘Dead in the Water’.  Within moments, Sam’s anxiety and nerves were gone as he fell into the set. 

 

000

 

The set was going great.  ‘Dead in the Water’ went over and got everyone ready to rock.  They followed it up with a slower rock ballad Dean had written, ‘Crossroad Blues’.  Dean took center stage to sing that one, which was perfect as they went into another of his lead songs, ‘Red Sky at Morning’. 

 

That one was a kinda exhausting one for Sam, playing all the different chords and singing the harmony.  It didn’t matter how many times they played it, he always seemed winded afterwards.  And this time was no exception, so they played one of their first songs written, the one they could play in their sleep, ‘Lazarus Rising’. 

 

The crowd was amazing.  Every song got a huge roar and bout of applause, making Sam grin ear to ear each time.  It made him feel good to see everyone so energetic.  As they played through their songs, Sam made his way to the front of the stage to sing down to different fans.  A line here, a line there, it was a lot of fun to include individuals in their set. 

 

Granted, he usually didn’t get the same response Dean would when he did it…he never made anyone faint before, but the fans still went a little wild when he got close.  They came to the end of ‘Fallen Idols’ and Sam took a deep breath before grabbing his mic stand and moving up to the front of the stage.

 

“I would like to thank you all so much for coming out to see us tonight.  For one of our last songs, I would like to play something that I wrote for a very special someone, who means the world to me…” 

 

The familiar chords played through the speakers as Dean laid down the base lines, Garth adding light notes from his keyboard, and Garth playing a soft but steady beat.  Sam looked down to his own guitar as he strummed the first lines of ‘Tall Tales’. 

 

He looked out into the crowd, making eye contact with a few different people throughout the song.  He made sure he put everything into this song, it meant so much to him.  Not only was the song for someone special, but it was also the first one he ever wrote, it would always be his favorite. 

 

He hummed out a few notes before singing the chorus.  “You may think it is a tall tale, how much I love you.  You may think it is a tall tale, how much I need you.  You’re the star in the sky that guides my life, it may be a tall tale, but it’s true that I love you.”

 

The crowd had lighters and phones out, swaying in time to the beat as he smiled, singing his favorite part.  “Your golden light, keeps me true in the dark…Those damn bright eyes, always seeing through the lies, you see what’s in my heart…”

 

He kept singing as he swayed as the final chords were played.  “It may be a tall tale, but I’m not me, without you.” 

 

The crowd erupted as the band went into its finale, ‘Keep Calm and Carry on’. 

 

000

 

The show ended with a bang, literally, with some fireworks over their outdoor stage, and the boys were ushered into a big back room to meet with some fans.  This was one of Sam’s favorite parts of going on tour.  He got to meet so many unique people from all over during this time.  “You boys ready?”  Bobby, their manager, asked before opening the doors to show a large crowd of fans. 

 

They each took up a corner so the fans could spread out and meet them all individually, which was easier than trying to take them all on at once.  Sam chuckled as he saw a few girls make a b-line to Dean.  He had to chuckle at the fact that if they knew Dean had a boyfriend, Castiel, they probably wouldn’t be as eager.  Ash always joked that he would let it slip in an interview someday, then all the girls would flock to him, but Sam knew he would never do it.  Besides, it wasn’t that Dean was hiding it, more that he didn’t want Cas to get hit up by all of the paparazzi.  The poor guy was pretty shy, even Sam didn’t think he would hold up well with the press.  The press could get rough, which is why he didn’t let them near his family. 

 

Sam met with a bunch of people over the course of the next two hours.  He shared stories and answered questions, signed autographs.  By the end of it, he felt exhausted, wanting nothing more than go fall asleep next to the love of his life.  He looked at the clock, five minutes left.  Most of the fans had cleared out, leaving just a couple stragglers left.  If he was lucky, maybe he could sneak out earlier…

 

“Oh, my…Sam!”  He heard a high pitched voice squeal.  He turned and looked down to see a small blonde haired girl looking up to him admiringly. 

 

“Hi!  How are you?”  He held out his hand to shake hers but she just stared up at him for a moment before reaching out and touching his arm.  “Uh…”

 

“I knew it, you’ve been working out, haven’t you!”  She couldn’t seem to sit still as she bounced back and forth between her feet.

 

Sam gave an awkward chuckle.  “Uh…yea.”  This girl seemed really taken with him.  It had been a while since he had a fan like this.  “So, what’s your name?”

 

“Oh, you already know that, silly!”  She gave his arm a playful pat as she stepped up to him, getting into his personal bubble, something he wasn’t really okay with, but he figured she was just over eager.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.  Have we met before?”  Her face seemed to dim for a moment before she began chuckling.

 

“Yea, but it’s been a while.  Remember, your first tour…”  She hinted, and then it clicked for Sam.  Oh no…not her…  He looked up for one of the guys, hoping they could save him, but that didn’t seem to be happening.  Garth was flat up gone, Dean had a gaggle of girls around him, and Ash was doing some autographs. 

 

He remembered this girl.  At his first tour, she went to every concert…every single one…sat in the front row (seriously how did she afford that?). She even got some back stage passes for some of the shows and in those instances, never left Sam’s side. 

 

“Yea…I remember…uh…”

 

“Becky.”  She said cheerfully, seemingly happy that he remembered her at all. 

 

“Yea, Becky.  Well, I need to get going, but it was great to see you again…”  He hoped she would take the hint, but if past experience told him anything, then that wouldn’t be the case.  And boy was he right.

 

“Oh, of course.  I just wanted to say, real quick, again, that I am your number one fan!  And…well…I really liked how you sang our song to me.”  She blushed after she said those words, shying away a little to play with the hem of her shirt.

 

“Uh…I’m sorry?”  Sam looked down at her.  What in the hell was she talking about?

 

“You know, our song.  Tall Tales!”  She giggled, leaving Sam speechless.  Did she really think that song was for her? 

 

“Uh, I’m sorry, Becky…but I wasn’t singing the song to you, and I actually wrote it for someone special.” 

 

“Oh, I know.”  She said, giving him a playful smile.  “You were singing it to ‘everyone’.  But I know you wrote it about me…you said in one of your interviews it was about a short blonde with a playful attitude.”  She gave him a wink as she continued.  “You did that interview after your first tour…I can read between the lines…” 

 

Sam really couldn’t believe this girl.  Really?  “Uh, Becky.  I am sorry, but…”

 

“Sammykins!  What is taking you so long?”  Gabriel called out to his husband as he walked up with their son on his hip.  Sam looked over and a smile broke out across his face as his two favorite people. 

 

“Sorry, Gabe.  I was just talking with Becky here.”  He signaled to Becky as Gabriel came up to him and gave him a soft kiss before handing over their son. 

 

Becky stared at Sam for a moment, then Gabriel, before turning back.  “Oh…blonde hair…short…”  Becky’s face turned bright red and Sam could see the tears forming in her eyes. 

 

Sam’s heart stopped for a moment as he sighed.  “Becky, I’m sorry.”  She nodded quickly before turning and walking away quickly. 

 

“What the hell did you do?  She looked like she was going to cry.”  Gabriel looked up at his exhausted husband. 

 

“It’s a long, long story.”  He pulled his son closer and wrapped his other arm around Gabriel.  “Right now, I just want to go back to the room and relax with my family.” 

 

Gabriel chuckled as he tucked his body against Sam’s and led his half asleep husband back home, putting the strange fan from his mind. 


End file.
